percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Olympian League: Origins: Chapter 10
Character List Jack Robson Chiron Sabre Robson Rose Ravens Josh McLean Chapter 9: I pulled back the bowstring till it was against my cheek. One bad move and this would be over, One distraction would end it all...i needed to concentrate...concentrate.... I let go of the arrow and it soared threw the air faster then a bullet and thudded into the target dummy in the dead center. I heard a great cheer from the crowd around me, I turned around and saw Chiron approach and raise his hand into the while his other one was on my shoulder "WE HAVE A WINNER!" More cheers came from the crowd then, moments later the cheering died down and the crowds walked away to do other things, Oh yeah about that it was the annual Archery Competition that is held every week. And so far i was the Grand Champion. Suddenly i felt a hand clap on my back, i turned to see my older brother Sabre Robson, wearing his favourite blue jacket and jeans and he had his sword Swiftstrike strapped to his back, next to him was his girlfriend Rose, her light green hair in a braid and a dark green blouse on. "Nice win there bro" he said, punching me in the arm lightly, i smiled "Thanks, i think thats my 13th win" We both laughed "I should ask Finn if you could join The Godslingers Next Gen, you'd be a great member" I smiled "Thanks but i prefer to fight solo" "Aww shame" We both laughed, suddenly Chiron came to us "Excuse me Sabre, Rose have either of you seen Josh?" They stared at him confused "Why? Has something happened to him?" "Well some of the campers say he disappeared cause he's not at camp activitys or in his cabin" Sabre thought for a moment then said "I saw him just on the outskirts of the forest, i didn't think much of it...till now" Chiron looked worriedly at the forest "And just in the middle of their breeding season...." he muttered "Whos?" I asked, Chiron stared at me and relised what he had just said "Nothing Jack...nothing at all" and he cantered away. Sabre looked at me "We should probably go look for him" he said "Should we get Finn?" asked Rose "Nah he's gone on vacation with his dad and mom, its just us" "What about Lyre?" "Hunting with Thalia and the Hunters of Artemis" I thought for a moment "What about Jessica?" "She's off on a quest....looks like its just us" I nodded "We'll go as soon as we're ready" Said Rose and we all walked away towards our cabins, i went with Sabre and got changed. I pulled off my sweat covered Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and pulled on my white, buttoned up shirt and my brown jacket with gold lines around the collar which was my Step-dads. I pulled on some new jeans and my old boots. I put down my old training bow and opened the chest underneath my bunk which held a perfectly built, elm bow. The bowstring was made of horse hair and i had it enchanted so it would be hard as a blade, i also pulled out a golden quiver with about 28 Imperial Gold arrows. These were my main weapons but my real main weapon was my amulet which was dangling from my neck, i turned to Sabre "You ready to go?" he nodded and we met with Rose outside and marched towards the woods. It was already sunset when we reached it and it didn't seem any brighter on the inside, i got the creepiest feeling something was watching us...what had Chiron meant about breeding season? Who's breeding season...or what? Suddenly something moved in the shadows, i drew a arrow from my quiver and pointed it at the shadow "Come out!" i shouted. Suddenly the rustling stopped, i thought for a moment then turned back to the others "What do you think that was?" "No idea, this wood is full of monsters, may have been one of them or just may have been a rabbit" We continued north, we soon came onto a trail of foot prints leading towards weird hill mounds, we climbed up the hills with little diffuculty but the trail stopped there "Oh now what are we supposed to do?" said Sabre. Suddenly the ground started churning like a blender and a metal face the shape of an ants jumped out "Oh crap!" Shouted Sabre, drawing Swiftstrike and dodging a swipe of the ants mandibles. I drew three arrows from my quiver and fired, one hit harmless off the ants metal body but two managed to get stuck in its eyes, blinding it, i drew another arrow while kicking the ant away then fired again, this time hitting the beast in the mouth, killing it instantly. Suddenly searing pain went threw my spine, i turned to see a acid like substance stuck on my back, burning my skin. I crumpled to my knees, the swarm of ants approaching me. Suddenly i remembered my amulet, i pulled it from my neck and gripped it tightly in my hand "Begone you metal dogs!" i shouted as the amulet dissolved and materialized into a great spear that shone as brightly as the sun. The ants stared at it in fear then disappeared beneath the ground, i gasped in pain then turned the spear back into a amulet. Suddenly i hand helped me up "Nice one Jack" i looked up and saw to my surprise, Josh McLean. "Josh! your ok" "I was never gone" Sabre, just a thy metres away smiled and so did Rose "Got ya" "What the? Whats this about?" "We were testing you" "Why?" "To see if you were ready" "Ready for what?" "To join the international league of Demigods, The Olympian League" "And did I pass?" "Absolutly" End Category:The Olympian League Category:Luke 12346 Category:Chapter Page Category:The Olympian League: Origins Category:Earth-865